


Run Away

by OrchardErmine



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchardErmine/pseuds/OrchardErmine
Summary: Travis wonders if Sal has ever wanted to run away. Self indulgent fluff, don't read too deeply into the plot.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Run Away

"Do you ever think about just... leaving?"

Travis rested his head against Sal's bare chest, his eyes closed as he spent his sweet time savoring the moment.

The night around them is humid and warm, and the fleece blanket they're on top of isn't helping with the heat. Given how far away from Nockfell they'd driven, Sal even felt the comfort to take his mask off. Travis had seen his face more than a few times by now, but it always marked a special occasion, especially when they were technically still in public. It wasn't public enough for them to justify keeping their shirts on, and both were quickly tossed into the back seat in favor of comfort.

"Leaving?" Sal questioned as his fingers carded through Travis's unruly hair, taming it as well as he could manage. Despite his growth, Travis hadn't quite learned how to deal with it; it was more of a mop than anything. A work in progress.

"Just running away. Making a new life somewhere. Trying again."

Sal laughed deep in his throat, and Travis found himself nuzzling into him, practically burying his face. He needed to be closer, to relish in each moment they had together.

"Yeah. I've thought about it a lot. Especially the first few weeks here."

It had been one thing to immediately deal with a murder upon his arrival in Nockfell. The following involvement with the a and a surprising variety of ghosts had only intensified his desire to leave everything behind.

"What stopped you?"

"I would've had a hard time caring for Gizmo." Sal answered, simply. He paused for a moment before continuing. "And I thought about how hard it'd be to record music, and how much I'd miss playing video games."

Glancing up, Travis caught Sal's good eye, a soft smile spreading across his lips. 

"That's it?"

"Well..." Sal sat up just slightly, only to give him enough leverage to snake his arms around Travis's back, squeezing him close.

"I kept thinking about...What if the next day, I met someone who needed my help? And then I did. I met you."

"I didn't-" Travis was about to protest, but the memories flooded back in his mind. Sal comforting him in the bathroom. The realization he'd missed the trash can trying to throw that dumb note away. Hearing Sal tell him that they didn't have to hate each other. Had Sal even realized how in love Travis had been with him at that time?

Travis was still working on the anger buried inside of him, but being in an angel's arms was helping.

"It was more like I met you." Travis shifted to face Sal more properly, pushing himself up with one hand while the other rose to Sal's cheek, thumb tracing along it. "You're beautiful."

Sal's breath hitched from the little touch, looking to the side. The humidity made his damaged skin feel tight, and even the slightest breeze chilled his exposed teeth and made what was left of his marred nose itch. "You don't have to say things like that. I know what I look like, Travis."

"Sal, look at me." 

Sal obeyed, swallowing hard.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Everything about you, every scar, everything you see in the mirror... Everything is perfect." 

Sal was taken in by the look in Travis' eyes. He was like puppy, showing nothing but devotion and honesty, palm resting right above the caved in side of Sal's jaw.

"Travis..."

"I love you, Sal. I love all of you. Your face," Resting himself on his knees, Travis lowers a hand down to Sal's stomach, stopping just above a large patch of rough, red scarring. The damage on his face had been so severe that skin had to be taken from elsewhere for the reconstruction, leaving the large red patches behind. "And your body, too."

"And to think that you hated me." Sal couldn't help the crooked grin that spread across his face, crinkling his eyes at the corners. The warmth of Travis' words and love was contagious.

"I hated myself more than anything."

"I know. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Look how far you've come."

"I never could've done it without you." 

"I just knew that there was good somewhere in there." Sal took the opportunity to intertwine his fingers with Travis', tilting forward until their foreheads were resting together.

"You're beautiful, too."

It caught Travis off guard, at least partially because all that was filtering through his mind was how blessed he was to have Sal by his side. 

"I'm just...Human."

"I think you're beautiful. Otherwise I wouldn't do this, right?" He was quick to lock Travis into a deep kiss before he could protest any further, using the leverage of Travis's arm to pull him even closer.

It took Travis several moments to recover once he was freed. He was left starstruck every time Sal kissed him, each time as magical as the first.

"Maybe someday we'll run away together. Between the two of us, I'm sure we could care for Gizmo... And it wouldn't be too hard to bring a Gear boy with us." 

"Mmmhm." Sal hummed out, taking pleasure in the idea. It would be nice to have a fresh start. "Plus, now that I've got a car, we could actually get somewhere without a serial killer stealing out spines. Or getting kidnapped by a cult."

The joke wasn't lost of Travis, regardless of how (literally) close to home it hit. 

"No matter how far we go, I don't care, as long as I'm with you." Travis squeezed Sal's hand as he spoke before laying resting back Sal's chest, just enjoying the setting sun above them.

Travis knew that no matter what happened, he was safe in Sal's arms.


End file.
